


To Touch Him is to Touch Paradise

by rmowens



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmowens/pseuds/rmowens
Summary: Various vignettes/drabbles about some special and intimate moments between Agron and Nasir when they touch.
Nothing epic or spectacular but just some stuff in my head I wanted to share.





	1. It's Only Natural

**Author's Note:**

> The first time Agron and Nasir cuddle.

“Stay with me tonight. Please.” 

Nasir’s innocent and unassuming voice hit Agron’s back as he was departing the private room the small man occupied during his recovery time. His green eyes widened in shock and surprise as he cautiously turned around, afraid moving too fast would spook the former slave. His heart skipped and he struggled to breathe as he took in the sight before him; it was more beautiful than anything he’d ever seen. His eyes were just as wide as Agron’s, his breath just as quickened; afraid of the larger man’s rejection. 

But oh Gods, he looked like a God himself. There he was, half lying on his pallet, propped up on his wrists, trying hard not to wince at the pain from his wound as he sat up. His raven hair, untied and falling around his face, shining in the flame’s light. His brown skin looked warm and inviting. His equally brown eyes were pure and earnest in his request. He had never seen such a sight and wanted only to press his face into the crook of his neck and never leave. His cock stirred at the thought.

He swallowed and gathered his thoughts. As much as he longed to have finally have his Little Man, his injury prevented the act and he would not have Nasir push the matter. He clarified, “you would have my company while you sleep?” 

Nasir nodded. “Just as you would have mine.” He attempted to shift his body to make space for larger body but again winced at movement. Agron rushed forward to aid him and his guts churned in agony when Nasir smiled at him in gratitude as two strong hands eased him gently over. When he was situated, Nasir rolled onto his right side and put his arm out as encouragement. Wordlessly, Agron removed his sandals. Awkwardly, he removed his subligaria, revealing his bare body. Nasir proudly looked on Agron’s form and reached for his hand, gently pulling Agron down beside him, against his back. 

Nasir smiled to himself as Agron nervously scooted his pelvis away from his ass, weary of Nasir’s reaction at feeling his hard cock pressed into him, even if unintentional. “I would feel you in intimate embrace” the smaller man insisted as he again pulled Agron’s arm toward him. The former gladiator could feel the former body slave sigh in relief as the skin of his chest pressed against the skin of his back. 

He buried his face in long black hair, nuzzling into it and reveling in its scent. His cock twitched as it settled between Nasir’s ass cheeks and he moaned in pleasure. “Apologies” he shamefully mumbled against the crown of Nasir’s head. “I do not mean to…” he trailed off, failing to find appropriate sentiment. 

Nasir’s smile widened at Agron’s fumbling but took pity by gently grabbing Agron’s hand from where it rested on his hip and moving to his own hardness. Both men gasped at the touch but it went no further. 

“It is only natural” Nasir reassured as he carefully snuggled further into Agron’s solid form. 

Agron’s hand remained on Nasir’s now soft cock as they slept, as the safety and comfort of each others’ body rested over them as if blanket.


	2. Shall We Continue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron is acquainting Nasir with the rebels' camp shortly after his arrival.

The first time he felt Agron’s hand upon his lower back, he felt a jolt of excitement shoot up his spine. It was unexpected, both the touch and the feeling it brought. The larger form beside him used his touch to guide Nasir around camp, showing him where weapons were kept, where to find food and where he slept…for safety and convenience if Nasir suddenly required him for any purpose.

Nasir blushed with each brush of Agron’s chiseled arm against his shoulder and nervously laughed when, after accidentally being bumped into by another rebel, Agron’s hand inadvertently fell from his back and landed on his ass, then quickly removing it as if he had touched pitch and flame. A red flame that now matched the red on Agron’s face. 

The gladiator’s face relaxed when Nasir smiled up at him, reassuring him no offense was taken. “Shall we continue?” Nasir questioned, eyebrow raised. Too tongue tied to answer, Agron nodded his head to the side indicating that the smaller man should follow him. 

As he trailed behind Agron, he barely listened to details and instructions, too struck by how alone he felt without the man at his side.


	3. In the Dark of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron suffers from nightmares after his return from the cross. Nasir helps the best he knows how.

In the dark of night, without a flame to spare, Nasir sat upon their pallet of bedding, his bare back pressed against the cool stone wall as he unsuccessfully tried to hold back tears. In the cradle of his crossed legs lay Agron’s head. Yellow hair mercilessly grazed his naked cock as his heart’s body twitched, gripped in subconscious struggle with an enemy wearing a red cape and a steel face.

He could offer no words of comfort; there were none that would suffice. The feeling of helplessness grew each night Agron lay in his arms, sweating, cursing, fighting against himself, and worst of all, crying out for Nasir, the pain and longing in his voice haunting. He did what he could; tried to reassure his gladiator they were both safe. Into the darkness, he called to Agron, begging him to still. On nights his soft and loving voice did not reach into the violent reverie, his touch became balm. 

The pads of his calloused fingers smoothly ran the length of Agron’s muscled arm as a single tear fell into already damp short hair. His lips firmly pressed against sweaty cheek and forehead as he uncomfortably bent at his waist to reach his targets. “I am here Agron. You are safe in my arms” Nasir whispered into his ear as he nuzzled it with his nose. He placed his palm over the accelerated heart beat and mentally willed Agron’s to match his slower one. Nasir continued to lay gentle kisses upon face, touch every inch of skin he could reach and whisper words of reassurance, his patience never wavering as his soldier slowly returned to peaceful sleep. He had no notion of how long the episode occurred, or if he would be able to sleep, too worried about Agron to cease keeping watch over him. 

He did what he could. He lay his head against the cool stone wall, closed his eyes and continued to stroke the warm skin of Agron’s arm.


	4. Leaves and Twigs

Nasir smiled up at him as his clumsy yet gentle fingers ran through his hair, carefully picking twigs, leaves and other debris out of the tangled black strands. His stomach ached with adoration as he watched the deep lines of concentration etched on Agron’s face as he struggled in his task. He felt each reluctant tug of hair as the taller man freed a twig and let it fall to the forest floor beneath their feet. He also felt the soothing touch of Agron’s skin as his fingertips brushed against his scalp in regret. 

“Apologies” Agron muttered above his head, still absorbed in his duty. 

“Agron.” Nasir spoke, his voice soft and warm, imploring Agron to stop and look at him.

“Hmm?” the oblivious soldier uttered, failing to catch his lover’s unspoken request.

Nasir’s smile widened as his heart skipped. He moved his hands to grasp Agron’s waist and subtly pulled as he again implored “Agron” louder than before.

“Apologies” he repeated, this time as he looked at rich brown eyes and swollen red lips, realization finally dawning that Nasir was attempting to get his attention. 

“None are required” 

But now that he had Agron’s consideration, his mind strayed to one memory and he could only stare stupidly, grinning like an idiot, as thoughts of what transpired between them a few moments ago invaded his head. 

It started out innocently enough, the two of them training in the trees; Agron’s sword against Nasir’s spear in a wooded terrain. After too many flirtatious taunts, touches, and looks, their weapons lay forgotten as Agron pressed the smaller man into the ground and buried himself in his tight heat. It was a desperate desire as Nasir begged for more…more something, he didn’t know what exactly. But Agron obliged in the only way he knew and began to thrust deeper, harder; his lips, latching on to Nasir’s and laying a passionately brutal kiss on his mouth. Neither man noticed when Nasir’s hair ribbon came loose, causing his now free strands to catch and trap foliage as Agron’s powerful thrusts created a trail under them as they traveled. 

When it was over, Agron’s giant body lay draped over Nasir’s smaller one. Their eyes locked as he rested his forehead against his boy’s. Both struggled to catch their breath as Agron’s thumb stroked Nasir’s cheek. 

Fingers brushing through his hair brought him out of his reverie. Agron smiled down at him in worship, continuing to comb through the now smooth strands as he spoke “Task is complete. Here, turn and I shall bind it.” Nasir obeyed and relaxed as he leaned into Agron’s touch. He reveled at the sensations at his scalp as much practiced fingers pleated his hair and bound it with the retrieved ribbon. 

When Agron finished, he kissed the back of his neck, smiled at him that smile that made Nasir’s stomach flop, picked up their weapons with one hand, grabbed Nasir’s hand with the other and led him out of the woods; knowing smiles on both of their faces.


	5. Comfortable Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little vignette that popped into my head while watching a fanvid. Agron seems to have a habit of laying his head on Nasir's chest.

Nasir lay buried under the comfortable crush of Agron’s heavy form. He felt the mixture of his cum and their sweat slip and slide between their bellies as his gladiator settled on top of him, their bodies’ heat refusing to let either liquid cool. 

He struggled to control his breathing, sated and still full as he ran his fingers through Agron’s damp hair, gently reassuring the German of his affection, feeling as though nothing he could do would be enough to show the older man how much he loved him; craved his nearness. 

This was their ritual and he reveled in it. After Agron took him, with tenderness or wildness, it made no difference, he would collapse on him, laying gentle kisses to his chest and neck and resting his head over the smaller man’s heart, listening to the rapid beating subside into a soothing rhythm. Once lulled into sleep, his soft cock would involuntarily fall from inside of Nasir, because withdrawing from his lover willingly was something he was loathe to do. 

The Syrian could not help but smile to himself as he felt Agron’s seed seep from him, run down his skin and come to rest beneath him, all while the larger man’s head nuzzled his chest as if he were trying to find another way into Nasir’s body. He groaned in a sleepy frustration, whining Nasir’s name, as his efforts failed and Nasir tried to soften the disappointment by wrapping his arms around Agron’s neck, letting him dream he successfully burrowed into him. He felt safe beneath Agron, shielded from the harsh world. The former body slave felt loved, needed and wanted as Agron refused to part from him; it was a feeling he never before experienced and he was addicted to it. Most importantly, holding Agron like this made him seem as small child instead of fearsome warrior and he cherished getting to see him like this. It was something no other person, not even Spartacus, could claim of the loyal man above him.

As time passed, he continued to lay buried under the now smoldering heat and still comfortable crush of his lover. He desperately held onto him, comforted him, whispered words of love into the crown of his head, thanked the Gods for delivering his heart to him, prayed they would never be parted and looked forward to doing it all again the next night.


	6. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish we had seen more of Agron and Nasir during that snow storm. So this is my angsty version of how their night might have gone down. 
> 
> Also a warning. It started out so sweet and innocent and turned into frottage because that's what Agron and Nasir do to my muse. Pure angst and cheese ahead.

Nasir wasn’t built for the cold. Despite growing up in Rome, his true home were the deserts of Syria and he flourished in the heat. He tried to ignore the angry swirling of snow as it enveloped and invaded their camp, tried to focus on his duties, to constantly move to keep warm. He also tried to stifle his jealously when he saw Agron walking about in his sparse uniform as if it were beautiful fucking day. 

As surely as Nasir wasn’t built for the cold, Agron was. He was a giant wall of heat generating muscle from the land east of the Rhine, where such weather was common. Agron flourished in the cold. So at the end of the day, when rest was needed for the battle ahead, and there were no more tasks to keep him warm, Nasir tentatively slid under the wool blanket and lay next to his German. 

Things between them were tense and today’s issue with Castus did not aid in matter. The hurt and angry look on Agron’s face when he asked him to cut the pirate free pained him more than he expected. The ache in his chest only grew when he realized he may not be welcome in their tent, or his lover’s arms this night. The possibility that Agron would reject him bade him lay still on his back, actively trying to give Agron space. It was no more than a moment before Nasir’s poorly controlled loud chattering teeth and involuntary shivering got the better of him. He heard the familiar gruff voice ask “Are you cold?” 

A simple question. One Agron already knew the answer to of course, although his voice gave nothing away.

Nasir turned his head to the left to see Agron laying on his right side, head propped up on a makeshift pillow. He nodded in response, not wanting to evoke pity, but also not wanting to lie. Not that he could ever lie to his lover.

Wordlessly, Agron reached his arm out and wrapped it around Nasir’s waist and pulled the smaller man into him. Nasir whimpered as his chest and belly melded into Agron’s heat. He nuzzled his cheek against the soft skin on his hard chest, chasing the warmth against his face. He felt the warmth spread as his warrior enveloped his body, throwing leg over waist and arm over shoulder. Nasir felt as though he were in a cocoon. He let Agron’s body heat warm him as cuddled in, sliding his leg through Agron’s thighs, his arms bending against Agron’s belly as his fingers unknowingly gripped at the skin there.

Agron’s hands were all over his body, pressing against an area of bare skin for a few minutes before moving to the next spot, all in an attempt to warm Nasir bit by bit. The larger man couldn’t help but jump and let out a small shriek as Nasir bent his knees and placed his ice cold feet against the furnace of Agron’s inner thighs; just as the smaller man couldn’t help but smile into his lover’s chest at the sound. 

“Apologies” he uttered through the grin onto Agron’s throat, his own warm breath bouncing back into his face. 

Agron gently gripped Nasir’s chin and lifted his head and the smaller man timidly looked up at him, afraid of what would be written on Agron’s face. He realized they had not held each other like this in weeks. They were too busy, too tired, too angry, too stubborn, too stupid. But it was still familiar; still home and still comforting. 

When he looked, Nasir saw exhaustion and sadness and surrender. He wanted to offer his man comfort, anything to take that weary look off his face. He had been so caught up in his own need for Agron to forgive him for something he didn’t do, he hadn’t seen how Agron was coping with everything happening without the support of his lover and friend. 

“I miss you” he confessed, the warmth of the whisper against Agron’s lips. Agron closed his eyes.

“My heart has never beat for another” Nasir continued, his lips still moving against Agron’s lips. Agron sighed, his hand gripping and squeezing Nasir’s hip like he might vanish from under him. 

“Trust me.” He implored.

“Feelings can change” Agron countered, eyes still closed, never one to confront his own.

“This”…he spoke with conviction as he grabbed Agron’s wrist and placed the palm of his hand over his heart…”is yours.” 

“As is this.” He continued, pressing his body against Agron, making sure every now warm inch of him was firmly sealed to his Gladiator. 

“Do you not feel my desire for you?” His lips stifled the larger man’s moan as he kissed him while grinding their pelvises together, cocks growing hard against one other. 

The friction of their still clothed cocks rubbing against each other grew too much for Agron “Fuck…Nasir” his coarse voice ground out as he went to flip them, meaning to pin the smaller man under him, but Nasir refused to surrender control and instead he pushed Agron to his back, climbing atop and straddling him.

He continued to grind against Agron, his hands against his chest to prop himself up as his hips moved back and forth, side to side, and in circles. Both men were groaning and panting as if it were first time. Agron’s hands left punishing bruise as they gripped Nasir’s gyrating hips, his own pelvis began to involuntarily thrust up against Nasir. It had been so long since they’d last touched like this and both were needy and frantic. They wouldn’t last much longer. 

Never stopping his rhythm, Nasir grabbed Agron’s chin, holding his gaze he firmly stated through breathy pants “Do not be afraid. I will never leave you.” 

And with one final thrust against Agron, Nasir spent in his clothing, his eyes never leaving Agron’s. “You’re mine.” 

Seconds later Agron could no longer hold back and he too released. Nasir could feel the warmth spreading between their layers. 

As Nasir lay back down against Agron, both men silent, having expressed everything they wished to express, they cuddled in against the storm. The larger man once again cocooned the smaller man and for the first time in a long time, they both felt warm, in and out.


	7. Little Peices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I've always had a thing for this part of Nasir. Call me weird.

It seemed such a small and insignificant thing. The sight of which caused Agron’s stomach to tighten and a yearning for his mouth to envelop it. 

He remembered the first time he noticed it. He stood a distance behind Nasir, watching him train, as he often watched Nasir do many things. Watching his raven black hair move and sway with his moves. Watching his hair stick against his slick brown skin. And when Nasir stopped for a rest, he watched as the Syrian tucked the wayward strands behind the shell of his ear. 

That was the moment. The moment he knew his lust for Nasir was more powerful than he first believed. Because he wanted to lick that ear. He wanted to see if he could make the wild dog shiver just by running his tongue over the shell. He wanted to taste the delicate brown skin. He wanted to suck on the lobe which held that spike. He wanted to press his face against the back of it, bury his nose in the hair next to it.

He watched as Chadara would brush Nasir’s perfect hair, laughing with him as she touched him while pulling it back for him. Agron hated her for the ease and familiarity with which she was allowed to touch him. He hated her for putting Nasir’s hair in that style, for making the object of Agron’s infatuation viewable for all. He wanted those ears to be his. He wanted everything on and in that man to be his. 

He watched as that face and those ears burned red at Agron’s attempt at flattery. He watched as Nasir bit his bottom lip between his teeth while smiling at the clumsy compliment. He wanted to bite that lip. He wanted to lick those red ears. 

The next time the boy’s ears burned that red again was when some of his hair escaped the binding and fell in his face. Agron got up the nerve to gently tuck it behind his ear. His entire body burned when his hand softly brushed against that soft skin nobody probably ever thought to touch. And he did the lip thing again. Agron had to excuse himself before Nasir looked down. 

He discovered the wild little dog did shiver at Agron’s tongue on his ear. He discovered his eyes rolled back in his head as Agron’s lips laid gentle kisses on the lobe, his tongue darting out to taste. He discovered it wasn’t just his ears that were sensitive. Nasir’s entire body trembled at Agron’s mouth and tongue on his neck. He legs opened for Agron when he laid gentle wet kisses on his fingertips. He spasmed around Agron’s cock when Agron nipped at his jaw. He released when Agron gently bit his lip. 

Agron watched as the boy fell asleep, like he had so many times before; only this time he got to lay with him and watch him sleep. He laid his head on the larger man’s chest and he whispered “Agron” as his eyes closed with a content grin on his face. 

As he held onto the precious thing in his arms, he gently ran his fingers over the shell of his little man’s ears, a reminder of all the other little pieces of Nasir he still gets to learn.


End file.
